Bite of Revenge
by Starkreactor
Summary: A movie continuity story. What if Storm had gone to greater lengths than the team thought to take Snake Eyes down? Snakes seemed to have escaped the battle unscathed, but sometimes even he can't dodge every blow. not slash, better summ inside
1. Deadly Blow

Hello! I know, you all want to kill me dead. And I deserve it, what with my working on like three stories at once and all.........*sigh* Anyway. I just saw G.I. Joe last night, and liked the movie a lot. Now, if you are a hard-core G. fan, just know that I knew absolutely NOTHING about the series before seeing the movie. So my writing will be following movie continuity ONLY. I'm sorry if I screw some things up. Anyhow, Snake Eyes was my favorite right off the bat, and when I got home I had to do what I always do with a new favorite character- either draw a picture, write a story, or make a video. Well, looks like Snakes here is going to get all three. I thought I'd start with a story. So, with out further ado- here is my attempt at G.I. Joe.

* * *

"SNAKES!" Scarlett shouted over the turmoil, relieved to see their resident ninja leap down the short flight of stairs from the upper level, sprinting right along with them as the tried to escape the rapidly decaying Cobra base.

Hitting the elevator pod, Scarlett was still driven by adrenaline, and spent the ride up wishing the machine to go faster; she'd be only too glad to be rid of that filthy place. Next to her, Snake Eyes stood, bent forwards slightly, something unheard of for the disciplined fighter. It didn't even register that something might be wrong in Scarlett's mind until they reached the transport waiting to get them out of that hell hole.

As soon as they were safe inside the carrier, Snakes collapsed, a strangled cry coming from inside his normally silent helmet, causing Scarlett to whip around in shock as his heavy body hit the floor.

"Snakes??" She said, deeply alarmed. Dropping down to her knees, she bent over him, everyone else too busy to notice.

Snake Eyes was curled in on himself, hands clenched into tight fists, head tucked into his chest. He wasn't breathing, but it was obvious he was still conscious, unless his muscles had just coiled in on their own.

"Snakes, come on, what's wrong?" She asked, unlatching his helmet and pulling it off, stroking his short, dark hair. His eyes were screwed shut in suppressed pain, and Scarlett could feel a poisonous shot of fear lance through her.

"Snakes, you gotta talk to me, were you wounded?" She said, trying to stay calm while her eyes roved over his body, looking for a breach in his armor.

Shaking, Snake Eyes pulled one hand away from his chest so he could sign to her, gasping a lungful of air as he did so.

_Chest burning I think Storm-_

His hands were shaking so badly he couldn't finish the message, his remaining symbols turning into nonsensical motions.

Scarlett began to panic, but tried not to show it. Snake Eyes was rarely ever wounded, and he **always** had the determination to fight through the pain long enough to tell them what was wrong before. If he was unable to relay information, it was **bad**.

"Ok Snakes, Ok. Just try and relax." She soothed, pulling his upper body into her lap and stroking his hair.

"We need some help here!" She shouted, somewhat angered that she was the only one that noticed Snake's condition.

"Holy- what happened to him??" Ripcord exclaimed, kneeling next to the ninja's side as well.

"I don't know." Scarlett snapped, unintentionally unleashing her frustration on him.

"Alright, sorry." He said, backing up.

Scarlett hung her head. "I'm sorry Rip, I just-" She looked down at her still curled up friend. "He's never acted like this before, it has to be bad. He can't even tell me what's wrong."

Rip looked confused. "But I thought he didn't talk."

"He doesn't. But he is very good at sign language." She said, still trying to comfort the silent Joe.

Ripcord's eyes widened. "You mean he can't even sign??"

She shook her head.

"I'll go get the medic, he's working with one of the other Joes at the moment, but I think Snake Eyes is worse off right now. See if you can get anything out of him."

Scarlett nodded, going back to her friend as he began to quiver. She bent close to his scarred head, trying again. "Snakes, we really need to know what's wrong, is there anything you can tell me? Storm Shadow what? What did he do to you?"

Still shaking, Snake Eyes moved his hand to his abdomen, brushing his fingers over the smooth armor, his fingers coming away wet. Barely able to stay conscious, he first brought his fingers to his own mouth, and then held them towards Scarlett.

Understanding, but puzzled, Scarlett held his hand and wiped some of what she now realized was his blood onto her fingers. Tentatively, she tasted it. It had a strange tang that blood never had naturally. He'd been poisoned.

"Oh Snakes, alright, I got you, just try and breathe through it, we'll get you home soon."

Just then the medic came running over, and immediately crouched down to Scarlett's level.

"What happened?" He asked, moving in as Scarlett shifted to give him room.

"He was poisoned, looks like he has a cut on his abdomen that was made by a poisoned blade. Storm Shadow, apparently."

The medic put his hand on Snake's shoulder, bending down so he could talk to him. "Snake Eyes, can you lay on your back for me? We need to get your armor undone and I can't inspect you properly curled up."

Slowly, the disciplined soldier forced himself to uncurl, jerking violently as he did so, a white froth starting to build in his mouth.

"This is bad…" The medic muttered, undoing the near invisible clasps on Snake's armor. "Scarlett, hold his head, we need to keep him from going unconscious, see if you can keep him awake, I fear if he falls under the poison he won't wake up again."

Those few words clenched Scarlett's heart like a vice. Behind her, Rip put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, not realizing he was there. "Rip- I"

"Just talk to him Scarlett, he'll be ok." he said quietly, keeping his hand on her shoulder as she turned back to him.

"Hey, Snakes, remember how you promised to beat me in the shooting arena someday? And how ninjas always have to keep their promises? Well," She stroked his hair continuously, holding his head and neck as he jerked. It was all she could do to keep her voice steady. "You gotta stay awake or you'll be breaking that promise, ok?" She said, unable now to keep tears from clogging her voice. Behind her, Rip squeezed her shoulder, trying hard not to break himself. He'd come to really like Snake Eyes, even though it was still odd trying to communicate with someone who didn't talk.

At Snake Eyes' side, the medic had finally gotten the armor unclasped, and now Snake's entire upper body was visible. He was sweating and bleeding profusely, his body quivering violently as the poison worked its way through his system. On his lower abdomen an angry red slash marred his flesh, puss already beginning to ooze from it, the wound unable to clot and very swollen. Taking Snake's wrist in hand, the medic monitored his pulse, pressing a stethoscope to his chest in an attempt to gain more information. An ugly trace of inflamed veins had begun to show all over the Joe's abdomen, a frightening amount of them clustering closer and closer to his heart.

Trying not to look at her friend's dire condition, Scarlett bent still closer to Snake's head, her hair now touching parts of his shoulders. "Please Snake, please fight this." She kissed his forehead, not even sure if he could hear her.

"He needs the anti venom as soon as possible, but with the equipment I have on board I can't analyze what kind he needs- I give him the wrong dose and it'll kill him outright."

"Well, can't you at least give him something to dull the pain?" Scarlett asked, almost hysteric as the body in her arms jerked again.

The medic shook his head. "No, we can't do anything much for him until I know what the poison is, otherwise his system won't be able to handle it. As it is, if he wasn't in such good condition, I doubt he'd still be alive."

Scarlett bit her lip. "Can you discern anything??"

The medic turned back to his patient. "If I can get him to talk, I might be able to tell some symptoms. If I can tell what he's suffering from, I can tide him over till we get back to base- until then, I don't know what to do." Keeping his fingers on Snake Eyes' wrist, the medic tried to discern the symptoms. "Snake Eyes, can you tell me if you feel tired? Move your hand towards me if yes, away from me if no."

Feebly, the wounded ninja moved his hand towards the doctor, slowly slipping into more shaking. Scarlett feared a seizure would overtake him any second.

"Do you feel cold?"

Again, yes.

"Do you have full control over your body?"

_No._

The simple movement caused Scarlett to stiffen, tears now running down her cheeks.

Still resting partly in her lap, Snake Eyes looked miserable, his hair drenched in sweat, his chest contracting sharply as he tried to breathe.

Pressing his stethoscope to Snake's chest again, the medic listened carefully, the look on his face making Scarlett want to shake him till he told her what was wrong.

Looking up quickly, the medic barked orders. "Scarlett, he's very short of breath and I fear respiratory

arrest. Stay close and be ready to breathe for him if need be. Rip, I want you to stand by for chest compressions, just in case."

Numb with emotion, Scarlett began whispering the same line over and over to the wounded man in her lap. "You promised, stay here…..you promised, stay…"

In front of her, Rip moved into position while the medic got a syringe out of his medical case. "I'm not certain, but I think it may be Cobra venom. That would explain his paralysis and severe pain, and if that is the case I can give him a small amount of anesthetic. Unfortunately, we weren't expecting any kind of snake venom underwater, and all the antidotes are back at base." The medic looked grave. "In the end, he probably won't make it unless he gets constant CPR. He's doing very well considering, but even Snake Eyes can't keep from going into an arrest under this kind of poison."

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto Snake Eyes even tighter as his body began to convulse, the froth building in his mouth, threatening to make him choke on it.

Steadying him through the seizure, the medic gave him the pain killer as soon as it was over, monitoring him constantly with a mobile heart monitor as his condition worsened.

For a time, the poison seemed to get no worse, but then, without warning, he went into another seizure, this one longer than the last.

Scarlett held onto him as best she could, trying to remember her job was to keep him from hurting himself; instead of what she wanted to do- make him stop shaking completely.

Once the violent convulsions finally ended, Scarlett sagged, her back resting against the wall of the transport.

Before she could even let the breath she was holding out, the medic shouted something incoherent, and the monitor began beeping unsteadily.

They were still many miles from base.

And Snake Eyes had stopped breathing.

* * *

A few things I would like to say.

1 Yea, I know Snake Eyes is supposed to have blond hair, but frankly, he didn't in the flashbacks in the movie and I think he would look better with brown.

2 I did look up the symptoms of Cobra venom poisoning, but am not a doctor, so my medical writing is not going to be perfect. I do hope I can do better here than with some of my other stories though.

3 This may end up being a Scarlett/Snake Eyes story. I kinda like the pairing.

4 The plot bunny was born because there was one scene when it really looked like Storm had clipped Snakes in the stomach with his sword, and to me it just seemed like he hadn't gotten away unscathed.

5 Reviews and constructive criticism, heck, even suggestions would be great. I don't know yet how far I'm taking this story, so reviews would be love!!


	2. Past Realizations

This is a rather short, but important chapter. I want to thank everyone IMMENSELY for the WONDERFUL reviews!! I've never had a story that got this popular this fast. I really hope I can keep delivering. So please, call me on mistakes, give me suggestions. I want to keep this as good as people seem to think it is. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Scarlett! SCARLETT!!" Rip was shaking her shoulder and she barely realized. The moment Snake Eyes had stopped breathing, she had to. And for a second she'd blacked out.

"Scarlett!" Rip shook her again, bending down to give Snake Eyes a breath before trying again. "Come on girl, snap out of this. Snakes'll kill me if he finds out it was me and not you on his mouth. Come on!"

Nearby, the medic was working furiously to ensure the warrior's heart didn't falter completely.

Suddenly jerking to action, Scarlett's well trained mind took over her softened state, clamming up her emotions like a steel door slamming down. Quickly, she shifted her position to breathing for Snakes while the medic continued to work, trying to stabilize him for the remainder of the trip. So far his heart was still beating, but it was erratic, and out of the corner of her eye Scarlett could see the medic prepping a set of defibrillators.

Focus.

Breathe.

Wait.

Focus.

Breathe.

Wait.

Mechanically, Snake Eye's damaged chest rose and fell, rose and fell, his body kept alive by Scarlett's own breath. His body hung limp in her arms, and somewhere beneath her locked mind a flicker of deep seated emotion flared. He was helpless. Something she never thought she'd see.

_Four Years Earlier_

Scarlett brusquely walked down the hall to the training room, intent on using the treadmill before many of the other Joes got up. She ran much better when she wasn't distracted by her teammate's many stares. Sure, she wore clothes that may be a little revealing at times, but she had the feeling that she would get stares even if she was wearing a set of maternity sweats.

Her mind completely on other things, she opened the door and was headed down the short hall when she stopped. To her right, a small window gave her a glimpse into the vast mat room that many of the Joes used for sparring. Rings hung from the ceiling, pegs were on the walls, and climbing ropes were readily available. And there was one man in the room.

Scarlett was new, but she had already heard of the mysterious Snake Eyes. She'd even seen him once or twice. But she'd never seen his face.

Sitting cross-legged in the dead center of the room sat a man, naked all for a pair of black martial arts pants, bound close to his waist by a black weave belt.

His hair was very dark, and short cropped; but not buzzed like many of the other Joes. Her eyes couldn't help but trail down his scarred face, captured by his serene expression. He was stiller than a statue. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Underneath battle damaged skin, hard muscle never twitched, never stirred. He looked like the most beautiful statue she'd ever seen.

And then he moved. He moved with such grace, such silence, that she wasn't sure if she was watching a man or something entirely else. She was transfixed by the way he flowed and danced to a silent rhythm.

When she'd first laid eyes on him she'd been intimidated. Terrified really. Who wouldn't? But it wasn't so much his fabled battle prowess that had gotten to her. It was his silence.

And now it entranced her in a way nothing else had.

He danced this way and that, as if gravity and sound had no power over him. Battle and discipline honed muscles moved like supple steel, perfectly smooth under his skin.

It was like no power on earth could hold him if he didn't let it. He was command over himself in a manner she didn't know was possible. And it was his absolute control that made him master of every element that should have effected him.

It was then she'd decided he was immortal.

She now realized, holding him dying in her arms, that it was then she'd fallen in love with him.

* * *

A note:

I have seen the movie once and am not sure when Scarlett was recruited, or when Snakes was. So I'm just going with my own time line.

I do so hope everyone still likes this, I'm having a great time writing it. Reviews have helped so much, so thank you again!!


	3. Inner Battles

Hi guys!!! Wow. Just..........just wow. You have left me more speechless than Snake Eyes, and even he's impressed. (we've been having a silent contest while I'm writing, so far he's winning) You have been soo great!!!! I have NEVER had such a great return on any story, and you've inspired me to do my best. This chapter is good and long compared to what I usually write, and because of your reviews I have put more reaserch, editing, and thought into this story than any other I've written. So thank you thanks, and you are amazing!!! (Even Snakes is sitting here applauding you guys. He says thanks too)

So, on with the next chapter, and I only hope I can continue to deliver!!

* * *

The only thing that kept Snake Eyes from slipping into the welcoming warmth of death was Scarlett.

Though he was clinically unconscious, he could sense almost everything, and somewhere inside his damaged body his spirit was very aware. He knew he was in massive amounts of pain. He knew he was partially paralyzed, and he knew that he couldn't breathe on his own. That's what had scared him the most. That suffocating feeling and knowing you don't have the strength to change it.

And then there was relief.

First the feeling was only minor, a mere sating of his body's need for air. And then it was full. That's when he really knew Scarlett was there. Though he couldn't feel her, he could sense her, and knew that every vital breath was because of her. It was with this knowledge Snake Eyes fought, her presence strengthening him to fight the poison for as long as he could. Refusing to give up. He knew his heart was faltering, but through sheer will he was keeping it going. He had to fight his way back to her.

He didn't know how long things continued. He could feel an occasional stab of poison get through his defenses, and for a few miserable moments he could feel nothing. Only a thin tendril of Scarlett's presence, like a rope letting down to help him back. There would be a touch of electricity and he would grab hold, fighting his way back to the surface.

*-*-*-*-*

Snake Eyes had gone into V-fib four times during the ride back to base, and Scarlett wasn't sure she could take the stress much longer. He was fading. By the time they landed she wasn't sure that he was really alive at all anymore. The thought of machines and chemical stimulants being the only thing that kept him functioning made her sick. But she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Just as Snake Eyes was switched to a mechanical breathing system, Duke came running up, an anxious look on his face.

"Scarlett!! How's Snake Eyes? I heard about his condition over the comm-" He stopped, looking temporarily stunned as his eyes fell on Snake's form. "Wow……."

"What?"

Duke shook his head. "I just, never seen him without his mask, you know."

She nodded, talking quietly. "It was a shock to me the first time too."

Duke looked back at her, tearing his eyes away from the rare sight. "So how is he?"

Scarlett looked at him numbly.

"He- he's alive……for now. The doctor admitted the anti venom- but he had it in his system for so long, and he-" Her voice faltered, eyes staring off somewhere past Duke as she tried to function. Her lips still felt the strange presence of his after breathing for him for so long. It was as if part of her was still with him, a part that she knew would die if he let go.

Duke sighed, looking at her normally lively face. It was Scarlett in front of him, but she wasn't there. He could tell that her spirit was suffering almost as much as Snake Eyes was.

"I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her into a comforting hug. Scarlett numbly wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his shoulder and crying. Duke held her accommodatingly, stroking soothing circles into her back.

By the time she'd run out of tears she was perfectly exhausted. Duke had to steady her as she let go of him, turning back to look at Snake through the med bay window. The medic was still working, adjusting the IV drip, checking the monitors, and shaking his head through it all.

Snake was looking wasted, his normal black bodysuit and gear removed to leave him in a white pair of pants and some blankets, bandages at the ready to wrap his torso as soon as the sword slash was cleaned out completely. A task the medic was hard at work on.

She sighed, breaking away from Duke completely. "I'm going to go back with him- he seems to do better when I'm there." She said, turning quietly away and heading back into the sick room, sitting next to Snakes as the medic worked on his wound, her fingers interlaced with his. Duke hesitated, feeling like he shouldn't follow. He didn't have much time to decide however when General Hawk came up, stopping just outside the room as well.

"How is he?" He asked, voice military, but also concerned.

"I don't know, Scarlett said he was in bad shape, but I haven't gone in to see him myself yet." Duke replied, still watching Scarlett.

Hawk nodded curtly, waiting until the medic finished bandaging Snake's wound to enter. Scarlett looked up with a start and dropped Snake's hand, feeling ashamed to be caught in such a miserable state.

"At ease soldier." Hawk said gently. "Wait outside with Duke for a moment."

Moving quickly, Scarlett exited, embarrassment and worry the only things keeping her on her feet.

Inside, Hawk turned to the medic for the full report. "How is he?"

The medic looked wearily at his patient before giving Hawk the news. "He was struck with a very large dose of cobra venom. We've had to fight considerably to keep him stable, though he's safer now that we have medical equipment ready. If we keep him warm and make sure he keeps breathing, he could pull through, but frankly sir-" The doctor paused, sighing. "It's a miracle he is alive right now. A miracle I don't expect him to complete."

Hawk nodded, gazing sadly at one of his best soldiers. "Keep me posted."

It was several hours later when Scarlett fell asleep at Snake's bedside. His condition was temporarily safe, the anti venom was actively destroying the last of the poison, and the room was very warm in order to keep his temperature up. He seemed to no longer be suffering from the seizures, and the swelling had gone down, but he was now in a coma- one Scarlett knew the doctor didn't think he'd wake up from.

Her exhaustion had finally won out, and the rhythmic beeping of Snake's monitor hadn't helped her stay awake. She was so tired that she didn't even stir when Rip came in to check on her.

"Hey- Scarlett?" He tried carefully, rubbing her back as she slowly came to.

"Oh- hey Rip." She sat up groggily, her eyes still glazed and sleepy.

"How is he doing?" Rip asked, sitting next to her, his eyes trained on something at Snake's side. Scarlett looked down to see what he was staring at; only to see her fingers still entwined with Snake's. She moved her hand quickly, feeling very self conscious.

"He's ok for now, but he's in a coma, and he might be that way for a while…….." She trailed off, unable to tell the full truth.

Rip nodded sympathetically. "I get it. He'll be ok Scarlett. He's a tough dude, and you've known him longer than me."

She nodded quietly, turning to look at him. "Yea, I guess you're right." She didn't sound convinced.

Ripcord sighed and pulled her towards him into a hug. "It's ok baby. He'll pull through."

She hesitantly wrapped her arms around him, thankful for the presence, but upset at the same time. It just felt wrong. Somehow she got more comfort from holding Snake Eyes' hand.

Rip leaned back, turning to giver her a kiss, but she turned her head to the side, avoiding it.

"Not now Rip I…." She patted his chest, trying not to look at his face. "I just need time." She looked up at him. "Ok?"

Ripcord looked hurt, but he nodded, forcing a smile. "Ok Scarlett. I understand. I'll come in to check on you later, ok?" He got up, giving her a nervous nod before leaving her alone.

Feeling like she hadn't slept at all, she turned back to Snake, staring at him for a long time before doing something she'd been tempted to do ever since she'd been the one to slip his mask off in the carrier. His face was disfigured and rough in some places, but she couldn't help herself. She had to touch it. Hesitantly, she reached out, stroking the lines gently, memorizing the pattern. The longer she stared at them, the more the scars seemed like an intricate design than a blemish.

Had he been alright, or awake, she never would have dared to take his mask off, let alone touch his face. He had only ever bared his face to her once, and that was when she'd first seen him training. He had been unaware. She knew he was extremely self conscious about his appearance- why else would he always wear his mask? And although she had no problem talking with him on missions, or bantering with him over meals, she had never dared to ask him about anything personally serious. She'd never dared to ask him about his past.

It was true, he was silent and he'd never said why. But she badly wanted to know. She'd been dying to ask him ever since she'd become comfortable around him.

Or as comfortable as she could get. She couldn't deny that he still aroused something deep within her. He was a mystery- and no matter what she learned about him from the other Joes, or even himself, he would always hold an element of mystery.

It was with these feelings that she fell asleep again, this time with her head resting very close to his.

A moment later, Snake's head turned minutely, but just enough for his nose to brush her forehead. A little ways down the bed, his fingers twitched in her clasp.

* * *

I do hope you all still think this is worth reading- Snakes and I will continue our silent contest as we wait for reviews. (the arrival of which will mark his victory, as I will not be able to shut up if I get even one review) *glances at Snake Eyes, who is signing somthing* What? No I am not an addict!!! *rolls eyes* Hey, if you guys have any tips on how to get along with figment-of-your-imagination-difficult-ninjas, let me know, k?


	4. Downward Spiral

Hey guys. Again I say WOW. You are the most wonderful, helpful, supportive people to write for ever. Snakes and I are thrilled. Seriously, I am tickled pink, purple, and a host of other colors, so THANK YOU!!!!! Oh, and Loki, and Cheese, thanks for the tips ;D Now, I know this chapter isn't very long, but I know just what to write afterward and it was a good cliffhanger at the end of this chapter- too good to continue. So please, enjoy, and more reviews would make me so annoying to Snakes that he'd probably make me speed-type to get the story over with ;D

* * *

Scarlett woke almost five hours later to the same scene she'd gone to sleep to. Sighing, and realizing she really needed to eat and shower, she got up, turning back to give Snake's hand a squeeze before leaving. Feeling utterly unsettled, Scarlett had no idea what time it was, or even hardly where she was going. It was because of this she ran into Duke on the way to her quarters.

"Oh hey, Scarlett! I was just coming to see Snake Eyes- no change I take it?"

She shook her head. "He's still out- excuse me Duke, I need to go do a few things." She said, pushing past him. She didn't feel like facing anyone.

Duke watched her go, somewhat confused. He knew Snakes was her partner, but maybe there was more going on? "Ok, well, I'll see you later then." He called after her.

***-*-*-*-*-***

Deep within Snake Eyes' body, the poison had been defeated. But the damage still had to be repaired. And he was so tired.

But he knew Scarlett was still there. He could feel her connected to him somehow, he knew that she was sitting with him somewhere. And that ment he could keep fighting. He feared that if she left him, he would soon forget why he was struggling to go on living; to repair the damage so he could wake up. And then he would have no reason.

His master was killed long ago, and he was only a team member when it came to the Joes. He had no illusions about being any more valuable to the team than any other member. And if he died, his apprentice knew enough. Heck, he was out finishing his training in southern Japan right then. When he returned Snake Eyes knew his body would be given a military burial and his apprentice would take his place. If it weren't for Scarlett, Snakes would have given up already. Truth was, he was tired. And if all you live for is to kill, you don't want to live very long at all.

And then it happened. He felt her presence surge and then break. She was gone. He was alone. His spirit felt frozen, like his only fire in the middle of the mountains had gone out. Leaving him in darkness, cold, and like he feared, forgetfulness. Almost immediately he began to have doubts. An internal war for more than just honor.

_Where is she? _

_**She never cared for you anyway.**_

_Of course she did! Why else would I have felt her for that long??_

_**What? You really think you have an accurate sense of time here? That could have been a few minutes. A mere few seconds. She would never have backed you any longer than protocol stated. **_

_No- no…..she would stay…….she would stay…_

_**WHY?? Why would she bother?? If you were hurt that badly, they surely had to remove your mask. And then what? **_

_No………no-_

_**YES. She saw your face Snake Eyes. She saw your true face. **_

_No. But maybe…._

_**Maybe WHAT?**_

………_..Maybe she could get past that….she accepted me before-_

_**HA HA HA! Before! Exactly. BEFORE. You really think a beauty like that could even bare to look at you. Be seen with you?? After seeing what you really are? You serpent. Bad call giving yourself a name like SNAKE Eyes. Vipers. Deadly, slippery. Untrustworthy. DISHONERABLE.**_

_NO!_

_**YES! What more do you have to live for?**_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Scarlett took a good long time in the shower before heading down to a deserted mess hall. It was almost 24 hours since they'd gotten back to base, and she was famished. Finding a plate of food had been left for her in the unlocked fridge, she heated it quickly and sat down as far away from the rest of the base as she could get; praying she _could_ eat.

She found that her stomach did handle most of the food, and afterwards she was thinking of going back to see how Snake Eyes was doing. But now she was afraid. What if she went back and he was worse off? Or what if he'd woken up and found that she wasn't there?

She needed to do something to clear her mind before she went back.

Heading for the shooting range, she picked up her favorite pistol and a few clips and got to work, finding that her first few rounds were not accurate at all. Slowly however, she began to slip into solider mode, her emotions sorting out mechanically as she worked.

Why should she be worried about whether he woke up without her or not? He wouldn't care. It wasn't like anything was going on between them.

_**Blam**_

It was just her.

**Blam**

But if he was worse- that was another story.

_Miss_

Knowing her aim wouldn't improve as long as she dwelled on his condition, Scarlett checked her watch. She'd been away from him for three and a half hours. What could happen in that time?

All the same she couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to greet her when she got back.

Putting her gear away, Scarlett headed back towards Snake's room, her steps hesitant at first.

They came quicker. Her breathing became more desperate, her heart was hammering.

And then she was running.

By the time she reached the room the medic was there, along with two nurses.

And he was covering Snake Eyes' prone body with a sheet.

* * *

I know you all want to kill me- heck *looks nervous* Snakes here is giving me SERIOUS evil eye........uh.........*runs off to type next chapter*


	5. Candle Light

Hi guys!!! Once again, thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for all your reviews, help, and support. I know you are all anxious to find out what happens, so here is chapter five!!! *watches Snake Eyes warily, who is still looking a little miffed*

(special thanks to DevilChile for the site help and vow of silence suggestions)

* * *

Scarlett froze. Her mind couldn't process. She couldn't think. All she could see was Snake Eyes. And the fact that all the machinery was being hauled away.

He was gone.

She began to shake.

He was gone.

"NO!" She yelled, snapping completely. Running forward, she threw the sheet back, adrenaline and horror coursing through her veins. Nearby, the medic looked alarmed, having not realized that she was there. Rushing over, he grabbed her shoulders, tearing her away from Snake Eyes' body.

"Scarlett honey, list-" Infuriated and unable to think, Scarlett reacted instead.

Reacted like a soldier under attack. She kicked him. Hard. And he fell to the ground unconscious.

There was a shout of surprise and shock from one of the nurses, and she ran forward, pulling the medic far out of Scarlett's way. The other nurse had fled long before.

Whipping back to Snake's body, Scarlett positioned her hands on his breastbone and began compressions, refusing to let him go. She worked furiously, unaware that tears were streaming down her face, a silent determination in her eyes.

A silent denial.

Compressions. Breath.

Compressions. Breath.

Her arms were aching, and her breathing had become ragged. She was completely unaware of the person that had come up behind her. The first nurse had gone and found General Hawk.

She didn't know how long she tried. She didn't know anything. Except for the fact that Snake Eyes had died. She couldn't believe it. Slowly, her compressions became half hearted until they stopped completely.

His body was still warm.

But his heart was unbeating beneath her defeated hands.

Not wanting to quit, she bent down to give him another breath- filling his lungs once more as silent tears glistened on her cheeks. But as she went to pull away, she turned her head, caressing his lips with her own, knowing that it no longer mattered. Slowly, her hands made their way from his still chest up to his head, caressing his hair as she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss and sighing shakily, she rested her forehead on Snake's, not wanting to loose that last moment of contact.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning around in an aggressive stance, stopping just short of punching Hawk in the face.

"I-" She broke, staring at him in disbelief, tears still standing in her eyes, her fist paused mid strike, her heart hammering, her mind unable to process.

"At ease soldier." Hawk said gently, moving to lower her fist when he stopped.

Scarlett remained frozen when a sound behind her caused her to whirl around so fast she felt dizzy.

Snake Eyes had just gasped.

For a split second everything stopped, and then Scarlett found herself on her hands and knees, getting sick all over the floor before passing out.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Snake Eyes woke with a start. His body felt cool and weak, and his gasps for breath felt like he was suffocating. Like he couldn't get enough.

Slowly his clouded vision began to clear, and his mind began to register.

He was in the med bay.

There were lines leading off of him that looked like they were in the process of being removed.

To his left he heard movement, and slowly, he shifted to prop himself up on his elbow, wincing and trying to keep his stomach settled as he moved. He could feel his mind trying to pull him back into unconsciousness.

Looking down, he was greeted with the sight of General Hawk moving Scarlett away from a pool of sick, gently maneuvering her to a cushioned seat in the corner.

Snake Eyes' mind began to race. What had happened to him? What had happened here? Why was Scarlett unconscious?

As soon as that thought entered his mind nothing else could replace it. He stared at her, his body beginning to quiver with fatigue. He needed to know what happened. Everything. **Now**.

Desperate for Hawk to turn around, Snake Eyes knocked a nearby tray off the stand, demanding attention in a way he normally never would.

Hawk whipped around, facing him with a mixture of shock and excitement written on his face. "Good to see you awake soldier." He began, but paused when he saw Snake's panicked face.

He sighed, moving towards him, avoiding the sick for the moment and picking Snake's mask up from the nearby table. Wordlessly, he held the covering out to Snake, knowing the disfigured man would want his face hidden.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Snake Eyes quickly slipped his mask on and then proceeded to level a stare at Hawk, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"How are you feeling?" Hawk began, wanting to get Snake Eyes calmed down. In his weakened state, he shouldn't be alive, let alone that agitated.

Snake Eyes just stared at him, refusing to give into the small talk. He wanted to know.

Hawk sighed. "You were wounded by Storm Shadow, cobra venom. You barely made the trip back and have been in a coma for twenty four hours. Scarlett just got back and found you flat lined, after the medic already tried to revive you. She didn't give up and saved your life. The shock made her pass out."

Snake Eyes sat for a moment, processing the information. After a few minutes of silence, he signed quickly, not looking at Hawk at all.

_Take her out of here. _

Hawk nodded. He knew Snake Eyes would normally never be so demanding to his General, but they had worked together for many years, and Snake Eyes had saved Hawk's life at one point.

Maneuvering Scarlett into his arms, Hawk left, taking her to her room to recover.

As soon as the General was gone, Snake pushed himself up, feeling incredibly weak but not willing to stay in the room any longer. Getting unsteadily up, he moved over to where his things were still sitting, obviously neglected while he was unconscious. Slipping on his undershirt and pants, Snake left, knowing he couldn't carry his armor in his state. Instead he slung his sword over his back and made his way back to his room, avoiding stares of the other Joes as he passed them.

Barely making it inside, Snake Eyes slumped against the wall, breathing heavily and feeling extremely sick. His mind was pulling harder for him to come back into the darkness.

Refusing his body's wishes, he walked over to the far wall in his simple barrack, the room consisting of a carpet on a wooden floor, a low table and stand with candles and incense on it, and a bed. There was a small bathroom off to the right, but other than that his room was empty.

Sitting down slowly to make sure he stayed conscious, Snake Eyes crossed his legs, lighting the candles and resting his sword in his lap. Closing his eyes, he focused on meditating, ignoring the nasty burn in his stomach from the irritated sword slash. The medic had bound him tight.

A little while later he could no longer fight his body and he passed out, candles the only light flickering over his exhausted body.

* * *

I tried very hard to make a panicked Snake Eyes in character, if you want, let me know how I did, thanks!!! *runs from Snakes, who is being an angry silent ninja*


	6. Awe, Fear, and Respect

Hi guys!!!!! *waves energetically, Snake's rolls his eyes, slurping on a smoothie I bought him* Yea, I found my ninja's weakness, strawberry blast baby!! XD Anyway, I'm sooooo sorry you all had to wait soooo long, It's been over a month!!! *slaps self on wrist* But I'm so not giving up on this story, no matter how long it takes!! Perseverance baby!! Anyway, thank you all so much again for being such wonderful people to write for. If it weren't for you grumpy over here wouldn't be getting the girl and I'd be out of a job- er, hobby. So thanks. I hope this chapter is as satisfying (or unsatisfying ;)) as the others have been, and again. You guys are great with the suggestions things, so keep the reviews and advice coming!!!!!!

Oh, as for the whole Snake Eyes shouldn't have been able to leave that quickly thing, yea. You're right. I goofed there. But I don't really want to change it, so lets chalk it up to incredible willpower for now.

* * *

The sound of Snake's body hitting the floor did not go unnoticed. His wolf, Timber, who'd been sleeping on the bed had padded over, nudging Snakes and whining softly. When his master didn't wake the wolf lay down next to him, instinctually keeping his body warm. Sensing Snakes to be in danger, Timber began to howl, a sound that was quickly heard.

Ripcord, who was on his way back from checking on Scarlett, stopped abruptly, shocked to hear an animal down in the base. He knew that the team kept some dogs, but he'd never heard a wolf before. Following the sound, the soon found himself outside a section of the barracks. Trying the door handle, he found it locked. Suddenly, a young Joe came running up, fumbling with a set of keys.

Ripcord stood in a haze, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. Why would a wolf make such a commotion if he was supposed to be there?

The Joe to his left cursed. "I forgot, Snake Eyes never lets his room key out to anyone except Hawk!"

Now Rip was really confused. "What? Sorry, but what on earth is going on??" He asked, staring at the door in front of him, the one the wolf was clearly behind.

"Snake Eyes! This is his room, and about five minutes ago he stumbled in here, looking really bad. He has a pet wolf, and if that thing's this upset, something must have happened to him." The man looked severely frustrated. "We got to get in there. Listen, you see if you can get the door open, I'm going to find Hawk." He paused, thinking "And a medic!"

Without another word, the soldier was off, leaving Ripcord with one option; kick the door in.

"Sorry man." Rip muttered, angling a ferocious side kick at the door.

His leg resounded sharply with the shock and he fell back with a cry, limping as the feeling returned to the bone. It felt like it was still vibrating.

Cursing, he tried a different approach, angling his shoulder and hips into the already weakened part of the door. Bracing himself, he rammed his yet undamaged side into the stubborn structure, this time receiving a satisfying crack for his efforts. The door was beginning to give way. Feeling sore already, but determined not to loose a fighting match to a door, Ripcord braced himself again, shouting a war cry as he attacked. This time the hinges bowed and snapped, causing him to fall into the small apartment with the door underneath him.

Body jarred from the hard landing, Ripcord gingerly got to his feet, his eyes immediately landing on the wolf in the middle of the room. Glancing at the grey fur on Snake Eye's bed covers, Rip quickly decided that the wolf was probably a pet, but still. Knowing Snakes for even a little while, Ripcord wouldn't have been surprised if the wolf only reacted kindly to _him. _Approaching cautiously, he prayed that Hawk would show up soon.

"Hey………I'm your pal, Ripcord…" He said, talking more to ease himself than anything. The wolf had fallen silent the moment the door had broken down, and was now regarding him with dark, predatory eyes. He swallowed. "I'm going to help your friend here……you know, the strange one that doesn't talk and must be severely color blind?"

The wolf growled softly, a paw moving to cross Snake's arm protectively.

Rip jumped back some at the growl, berating himself somewhat. He needed to see if Snake Eyes was even still alive. He couldn't tell if he was breathing- the wolf was covering him too well.

"Alright, sorry about the comment, I'm sure good old Snake has a budding artist in there somewhere, I just really gotta get to him, ok?" He almost pleaded, moving steadily forward, hands in a placating gesture. When he was close enough, he let the animal sniff them. The wolf's ears flattened back minutely, but it then removed its paw from Snake's arm, scooting over slightly.

Ripcord breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks man." Relaxing, he then moved to the side of Snake Eyes not occupied by his pet and rested his fingers on the other man's wrist.

He was alive.

Tentatively, Ripcord lay his head on the ninja's chest, listening and trying to remember the little he'd been taught in emergency procedures about abnormal heart rhythms and breathing. As far as his limited training could recall, Snake Eyes seemed stable- for now. Not daring to move the wounded man even to the rescue position, Ripcord settled for sitting next to him, keeping watch with the wolf.

Now that he and the ninja's unusual roommate had come to an understanding, Ripcord gazed around, feeling the adrenaline ebb into a throbbing pain all along his side. And his leg. He was fairly certain that Snake Eyes owed him a beer.

All around the splintered bits of damage from his forced entry were candles, the smoke wafting through the room as still hot wicks smoldered. The scent made him think unwittingly of a code, and a land, worlds apart from his. Seeing the ritualistic nature in which Snake's naked sword lay in front of him, he sobered.

Snake Eyes had much more to him than he'd thought. Somehow he gained new respect for his sometimes annoyingly strange teammate.

His thoughts were broken by the welcome arrival of Hawk and a medic; both of whom looked winded. That meant a lot for two army conditioned men; they must have been halfway across base.

Approaching first, Hawk knelt down and immediately began massaging the wolf's ears and head, causing the animal to relax and lower it's hackles submissively. Still calming the animal, Hawk nodded to the medic and then turned to Rip.

"How is he?" His voice was quiet, worried. But not surprised.

"He's alive, I wasn't sure what to do beyond check up on him."

Hawk nodded. "You did good son."

Ripcord stared. What was it about this one soldier that seemed to command awe and respect from everyone who knew him? Even Hawk seemed to treat him like an old friend, one that he'd gone through hardship with. Hardship that seemed to have its own level. Somehow Snake Eyes was always above them.

It didn't seem like it sometimes, when he would actually crack a joke or join in an arm wrestling contest, but there was a very complex soul housed within his now weakening body.

Hawk straightened up, letting the medic have room. He signaled Ripcord to do the same. "Come on. I have work to get to and you should go check on Scarlett, make sure she's alright."

Ripcord suddenly forgot how his body was aching. "Why wouldn't she be alright??"

"Calm down, she saved Snake Eye's life almost a hour ago, but his revival came as quite a shock and she passed out. I took her to her quarters- I'm sure she could use some company when she wakes up." Hawk gave him a meaningful glance.

Ripcord nodded, striding away quickly.

It didn't take him long to reach Scarlett's quarters, but once he got there, he cursed inwardly. He hadn't known her long enough to get a key from her, and he certainly was not going to break her door down. Unsure of what else to do, he knocked, wincing in the chance that she might be asleep. When there was no answer he sighed, debating on whether to wait or risk waking her and knock louder. Deciding against the latter, he slid down to sit in front of her room, rubbing his sore shoulder absently as the seconds crawled by. He really hated not knowing if she was well or not.

Inside the apartment, Scarlett tossed in a fitful sleep. Flashes of blood and poison danced across her vision, and the blindingly white costume of Storm Shadow was a frequent haunt in her fevered mind. Over and over she would see him strike Snake Eyes down; her imagination filling in for what she never actually witnessed.

_The plain was dark, empty, flat. Cool stone was beneath her feet, and the scent of cherry blossoms was thick on the air. _

_A figure approached from the side, dark, humble, but unbelievably powerful. His presence forbade her break the silence. _

_Then his challenger would arrive. Storm Shadow. The very mockery of every thing Snake Eyes stood for. _

_White to black._

_Good to evil._

_Blood to mercy._

_Warmth to bitter cold._

_Scarlett shivered. She'd been here before; and the outcome sat in the pit of her stomach like a bitter poison. She wanted to shout, to warn him, to tell him not to go- but she never could. Her feet would suddenly be bound in place and her voice would be stolen from her. _

_Only to be returned in time for the death blow. _

_In time for her scream._

_That was when it was too late. When the flash of white would be just a little too fast and the silver blade would run with rivulets of liquid ruby. _

_Snake Eyes would stagger, the sword cleft perfectly through his heart, and then he would fall, Storm Shadow's sneer of hatred and satisfaction visible through his mask. Snake Eyes would turn his head with his last breath, his hand reaching out to Scarlett as the light died in his eyes. She could never actually see his eyes directly, but even through the mask she could sense the exact moment when he gave up. _

_Cruelly, Storm Shadow would then look at her, sensing she was helpless- his lip curling in pleasure. Knowing she could see every movement, he cut Snake's robes open, revealing his bare skin. With a last glance at Scarlett, Storm Shadow would carve into Snake's chest, slowly._

_Deliberately. _

_When he was done, his clothes would be stained with his brother's precious lifeblood, and he would spit on him, turning and going his way. _

_Only then would Scarlett be able to move. She would fall to her knees, sobbing. Crawl over to her friend's mangled corpse, and stare down at the bloody symbol._

_The symbol of the Arashikage clan. _

* * *

Still good? I hope so. *glances over at Snakes, who is happily letting Timber lick the slushy out of the cup* Well, at least HE is good. *sigh* I would have written more so you guys could be repaid for all your patience, but this is all I got for now and it was a good stopping place. *goes to buy another smoothy, just to keep him happy* See you guys soon!


End file.
